Amor a través de la muerte
by Naraya
Summary: Un nevado 25 de diciembre. Un hombre caminaba por el cementerio cercano a Hogwarts y se arrodilla junto a la que está bajo el cerezo. La tumba de su primer y único amor: "Harry James Potter, nuestro héroe".


Nevaba algo antes del frío amanecer del 25 de diciembre en el lóbrego cementerio cercano a Hogwarts. Una gruesa capa de nieve esponjosa cubría la hierba y las más de cien tumbas entre los árboles desprovistos de hojas. Solo se escuchaban los pasos sordos y regulares del hombre vestido con botas para la nieve, pantalones negros y un abrigo grueso negro que caminaba cabizbajo por el sendero que se sabía de memoria. Sujetaba en la mano una simple rosa negra con los bordes azules.

Llegó a su destino; una lápida más nueva y algo apartada del resto y bajo un cerezo sin hojas pero cargado de congelados frutos rojos. Se arrodilló a su lado y quitó la nieve con suavidad para pasar los dedos por el nombre. "Harry James Potter, nuestro héroe".

El hombre apretó los dientes y dejó caer las lágrimas que contenía. Colocó la rosa en la tierra, sus colores contrastando con la palidez de la nieve, y cerró los ojos.

-Feliz Navidad, Harry. Lamento no haber venido antes, pero ya sabes que me cuesta dormir a Scorpius. Quiere conocer a su papá... Te hecho mucho de menos. ¿Por qué tuviste que empujarme cuando me lanzaron aquel Avada Kedabra? Tú y tu estúpico complejo de héroe-sonrió suavemente, más lágrimas cayendo a la nieve-. Tendrías que verle, se parece tanto a tí... tiene tu pelo negro, tu nariz, la forma de tu cara...-sollozó y se limpió las lágrimas inutilmente-. Ron y Hermione también te hechan de menos, querían que yo fuera el padrino de su hija, Rose, ¿puedes creerlo? ¿Un ex-_mortífago_ siendo el padrino de una niña? Sé que esto es lo querías, que fuera aceptado de nuevo por los magos y lo has conseguido, amor. McGonagall me ofreció el puesto de profesor de Pociones, pero lo rechacé para cuidar de nuestro hijo-suspiró pesadamente y volvió a acariciar el nombre-. Si hubiera sabido que el fruto de aquella noche que pasamos juntos después de que me salvaras en la Sala de los Menesteres sería un niño... ¿Quién diría que tú y yo seríamos almas gemelas? Somos polos opuestos; tú un Gryfindor y yo un Slytherin, tú un héroe y yo un cobarde, tú con amigos y yo solo... Ya sabes por qué le puse ese nombre, Scorpius Sirius Potter-Malfoy, aunque solo los Weasley saben el nombre completo. El resto le conocen solo como Scorpius Malfoy. Viviré porque es lo que tú habrías querido y por nuestro hijo. Esperé siete años para estar contigo, podré esperar toda una vida para regresar a tu lado. Te amo, Harry, con todo mi corazón, por siempre y para siempre.

Se levantó al tiempo que el amanecer rompía en el horizonte y la luz cubría con un suave brillo anaranjado la nieve. La lápida de Harry brillaba como si él sonriera. Draco Malfoy también sonrió y miró al cielo. Las nubes se despejaron lentamente empujadas por una suave brisa y dejaron ver el azul.

Una última mirada a la tumba y se giró lentamente para volver por dónde había ido. Fue por eso por lo que no vió una forma etérea de alborotado pelo negro y brillates ojos verdes esmeralda tras unas gafas de montura metálica vestida con una camisa y pantalones blancos. La forma sonrió con cariño a la espalda del hombre.

-Yo también te quiero Draco. Te protegeré, a tí y a Scorpius toda la eternidad.

La forma etérea de Harry Potter cerró los ojos y se disolvió con el viento. Draco se giró justo a tiempo para ver sus ojos verdes abrirse de nuevo antes de desaparecer. Abrió sus ojos plateados sorprendido, pero después sonrió con más lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Nunca, en toda su vida, se había sentido tan protegido como en ese mismo momento. Su nueva vida y la de su hijo estaba por comenzar.

* * *

><p><em>Siento no haber actualizado la otra historia en tanto tiempo, pero tengo un gigantesco bloqueo de escritor con esa historia (y todas las de Eragon, lo admito) y he estado releyendo Harry Potter y se me ocurrió esta historia. Clasificado K+ por menciones al embarazo masculino. Sorry y espero que os haya gustado. R&amp;R!<em>

_Naraya._


End file.
